


Food, Music and Peanut Butter

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Everybody Hates Hugo, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Peanut Butter, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: Charlie’s stream of consciousness after he finds out about what’s in the hatch to the time he goes and asks Hurley for the peanut butter.





	Food, Music and Peanut Butter

Food. Record player. Oh yeah and the whole shelter thing as well…

That’s it. I’m so moving into the hatch. Wonder if Claire’d come with me? It’d be safer for her and the little one…

Oh wait…what about the button?

Oh screw the button. There’s food down there! And a _record player._ Somebody else can push the stupid bloody button.

Wonder how much food is in there? Wonder if there’s…

Oh my God. Oh. My God. _Peanut butter._ They’ve _got_ to have peanut butter down there somewhere! Hurley’s in charge of the food…I could probably talk him round into giving me some – especially if it’s for Claire. Who says no to a nursing mother?

I wonder where he is…how surprised is she going to be when I bring her real honest-to-God peanut butter? If I’d known that there was peanut butter out there before I would have been out there in a second banging on the door and asking for some. It would’ve been easier than hunting all day and then ending up with an empty jar and a game of pretend.

Not that Claire seemed to mind that it was only imaginary peanut butter – she liked it too. He. Makes me smile just thinking about it.

Oh wait…I was looking for Hurley wasn’t I? Maybe he’s on the beach.

Okay. How am I going to get this conversation going the way I want it to?

‘I know, Hurley.’

Brilliant. Now all I have to do is get Hurley to give me the stuff…

I can’t wait to see the look on Claire’s face…


End file.
